


Crushed Velvet

by dead flowers (luxurias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, Double Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Squick, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/dead%20flowers
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	Crushed Velvet

She liked the feel of crushed velvet beneath her fingers as much as she liked watching her prey writhe on the floor under the Cruciatus Curse. She liked watching them squirm, and liked it even better when they squirmed on velvet, the fabric bunching and stretching with each movement.

His voice was like velvet, sometimes. Mostly when he praised her for a job well done. She was his favourite after all.

The thrill of crucio got her going in ways that most would find sickening, but he found it irresistible. He laid her out on soft folds of velvet, his snake-like tongue lapping at her clit, his flaky fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt faster and faster until she came. A brilliant mess of black hair and flushed cheeks laid bare before him, breathing heavily.

Rodolphus stood by and watched, his hands buried in his trousers, stroking himself as he watched his wife offer such beautiful gifts to their lord. It was a price well paid to remain in his good graces.


End file.
